Methods are currently available for converting a stepper motor rotation to a bi-directional linear motion wherein a complex interface is interconnected with the stepper motor shaft to provide the linear movement.
Two early arrangements are described within U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,828 entitled “Rotary-Linear Motion Converter” and within U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,148 entitled “Rotary/Linear Motion Converter Assembly”.
A more recent arrangement for converting stepper motor rotation is the use of a linear actuator whereby a lead screw is connected with the stepper motor shaft during the stepper motor manufacture, per se.
One example of a lead screw for a linear actuator is described within U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,303 entitled “Lead Screw for Linear Actuator and Method of Manufacturing Same”.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,101 entitled “Reinforced Lead Screw with Springless Anti-Backlash Nut” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,552,657 entitled “Long-Span Lead Screw Assembly with Anti-Backlash Nut” describe the arrangement of the lead screw relative to a stepper motor rotor.
Whereas the lead screws currently employed require supplemental means for coupling to the stepper motor shaft, or specific assembly during the stepper motor manufacture, it would be more convenient and economically feasible to attach the lead screw directly to a stepper motor shaft after stepper motor manufacture, per se.
One purpose of the instant invention, accordingly, is to provide an integrated linear actuator arrangement that could be attached to the stepper motor shaft after the stepper motor has been completely is assembled.